El llamado del Paraíso: La Voluntad de los D
by Rasen
Summary: En un mundo donde un nuevo orden ha sido impuesto de manera súbita y tirana, es necesario crear una nueva figura de seguridad y esperanza. En un mundo donde sólo el desconcierto y el terror imperan, se requiere el confort de los anhelos más primitivos hechos realidad. En un sitio donde todo está roto, lo único que puede salvarlos es aquello conocido como el Paraíso.
1. Capítulo 78-79

**Capítulo 78-79.- A.S.L.**

_No podía mover mi cuerpo sin importar cuánto me esforzara en ello. Simplemente una parte de mí prefería mantenerse inmóvil y continuar observando aquello que parecía ser una mera ilusión. Una muy anhelada y necesaria ilusión que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mí…_

_Todavía recuerdo el modo en que nos conocimos, en aquel lugar de mala fama llamado por todos como la Terminal Gray. _

_No poseías una mirada amable, al contrario, era hostil, hiriente y llena de odio y desconfianza. Eras un chico problemático, de esos que no siguen la corriente y que posiblemente eran capaces de ver más allá de la apariencia. Tú fuiste la primera persona que conocí que era de ese modo. En ese mundo en el que yo vivía, las personas no actuaban como seres humanos…_

_Jamás podría olvidar ese día, ya que incluso en estos momentos es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa, aun cuando lo que quiero es correr y comprobar por mí mismo que realmente estás ahí y que no se trata nuevamente de un sueño…Uno donde tú regresas y todo vuelve a ser como antes._

_Quizás eso fue lo que me motivó a acercarme a ti, incluso cuando lo que tú deseabas era alejar a todos…A veces, sólo a veces me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que pensaste cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? Es absurdo, porque en estos momentos es posiblemente lo que más quisiera escuchar…de tu propia boca. _

_Tal vez sólo estoy divagando de más, tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas cuando lo único que debo hacer es lo más simple…y doloroso del mundo. _

_Deseo tanto correr y alcanzarte como en los viejos tiempos cuando cruzábamos el bosque, cazábamos, entrenábamos y nos divertíamos con nuestras ocurrencias. Y es por esa misma aprensión que en este momento todo mi valor y decisión se han esfumado, dejando penosamente aquella faceta infantil que creí que había desaparecido el día en que me vi obligado a despedirme de ustedes dos…_

_¿Debo parecerte algo patético, no Ace? Porque estoy aquí parado, mientras mi cuerpo es incapaz de contenerse y tiembla de arriba a abajo, intentando inútilmente controlarse, contenerse…Es en vano, mis lágrimas han empezado a salir y no encuentro manera de retenerlas. La verdad es que creo que no he madurado en lo más mínimo, sigo siendo ese niño que conociste hace más de diez años atrás._

_Es curioso, porque llegué hasta aquí junto con Luffy con la plena intención de derrotar al hombre que te arrebató la vida…Estábamos dispuestos a terminar con la persona que nos robó a nuestro hermano. Pero ahora todo ese sentimiento de venganza y odio se ha ido…Ahora lo único que nos queda es la tristeza y el miedo de que esta ilusión se rompa en pedazos en el instante en que lleguemos a ti._

_Miré a ver a Luffy, él tampoco parece creerse que estás aquí, actuando de la forma impertinente y suicida de siempre…¿No te lo dije antes?¿No te dije que un día esa actitud iba a llevarte a la muerte? Solamente un verdadero idiota no abandonaría un combate en el cual no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar…¿Es que no podías simplemente dejarlo estar y seguir? Seguramente estarías vivo ahora de haber abandonado aquel encuentro y ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido que intentar sobrellevar tu muerte…_

_Sin embargo, de no haberlo hecho, no serías tú, ¿cierto? Sí, jamás abandonaste quien eras, ni siquiera sabiendo que eso pondría en peligro tu propia vida. Hasta el final seguiste siendo ese tonto y egoísta hermano al que tanto quise._

…_Ace…Mi garganta quemaba ante el simple mencionar de tu nombre, como si le hubiera prohibido volver a llamarte porque era un acto sin sentido, martirizante y que sólo humedecía mis ojos. Sin embargo, ahora quiero gritarte, deseo que escuches mi voz y que vuelvas a repetir mi nombre…Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo, quiero cerciorarme de que mis sentidos no están engañándome una vez más…_

_¡Luffy! Grité con tardanza. Aquel pequeño hermano nuestro ya había empezado a correr a toda prisa, ignorando el peligro que acechaba a nuestro alrededor. Olvidándose por completo que Akainu todavía continuaba allí, deseoso de terminar con su vida y al igual que nosotros, estupefacto e incrédulo al observar frente a él a alguien a quien había asesinado con sus propias manos hace más de dos años atrás._

_Tenía que moverme, tenía que hacerlo y protegerlo. Era mi deber y mi responsabilidad. Perdóname por dejarte esta tarea solamente a ti, Ace. Perdóname por haberme ido y nunca volver hacerte saber de mí. Perdónenme los dos por haberles hecho sufrir._

_¡Luffy, Luffy! Le llamé tantas veces como me fue posible. Nunca sentí que unos cuantos metros se tornaran una eternidad. Incluso el pasar de los minutos se hacía una condena demasiado insufrible. El tiempo tampoco parecía estar de nuestro lado. Añoraba hacernos sufrir un poco más._

_Al fin pude alcanzarte. Lo hice en el instante justo. Ya que unos segundos más y todo posiblemente hubiera terminado para ti y para mí. Habíamos logrado evadir el imponente ataque de aquel Almirante y ahora todo a nuestro alrededor había cedido ante la voracidad del magma. El calor estaba tornándose abrumador._

_Nos habíamos dejado llevar. Nos olvidamos de que estábamos a merced del enemigo._

"_¡Sabo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!" Te quejaste con una cara infantil, tan propia de ti. Pero no podía culparte, ambos compartíamos el mismo deseo. Uno que se estaba tornando mucho más asfixiante._

_Te tomé de la muñeca y empezamos a correr. No sé por qué en ese instante olvidamos por completo que ambos sabíamos luchar, que ambos carecíamos de miedo para combatir contra aquel hombre. Ace, incluso en estos momentos sabes cómo meternos en problemas. _

_Una sonrisa enorme y llena de felicidad se instaló rápidamente en nuestros rostros. Las lágrimas habían quedado atrás, incluso nuestra incapacidad de llegar a ti. Estábamos emocionados, estábamos deseosos de poder escucharte y volverte a abrazar._

_Escuchamos nuestros nombres una vez más. Eso nos terminó de dar el impulso que necesitábamos para alcanzarte._

—…Luffy…Sabo…

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Cuando enfoqué de nuevo mi mirada en ti, estábamos demasiado cerca. Ambos estábamos abrazándote como si nada más importara, como si en ese preciso instante solamente nos encontráramos los tres allí, volviéndonos a reencontrar tras unos cuantos años de separación. En ese momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera._

_Correspondiste nuestro gesto. Incluso Luffy y yo nos quejamos un poco por tu exceso de fuerza y carencia de delicadeza. Pero pronto eso dejó de ser importante._

_Sonreíamos, sonreíamos los tres como cuando nos hicimos hermanos por primera vez tras brindar con sake. Sonreíamos como hacía muchos años no lo hacíamos. Y al mismo tiempo, sollozábamos como si fuéramos unos niños. Todo era una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza._

—¡Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace! –llamaba Luffy entre gimoteo, entre esa sonrisa y aquellas lágrimas que no cesaban sin importar cuanto se esforzara por detenerlas. Se abrazaba con más fuerza a él, como si se negara a soltarlo por temor a que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Simplemente tenía miedo de volverlo a perder para siempre-.

—Luffy –le llamó con cierta ternura-. ¿No te lo había dicho antes? Te dije que volvería y que podríamos estar nuevamente los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Ace, te extrañé tanto!¡Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan débil!¡Por mi culpa es que tú…es que tú moriste! Por favor…perdóname…Ace…-temblaba, trepidaba de la alegría y al mismo tiempo del remordimiento con el que había tenido que vivir desde el día en que lo vio morir frente a sus ojos. Su voz se quebraba, su visión era tan borrosa que con esfuerzo podía contemplar aquella amable y cálida mirada de su hermano mayor. Él estaba igual de feliz y aliviado de volver a verlos-.

—Siempre han sido unos hermanos realmente problemáticos. Los he echado mucho de menos. Me alegra que los dos estén bien.

_Los miré con enorme felicidad. No podía creerlo, estábamos reunidos una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, después de que hace más de dos años atrás mi vida terminó a manos de ese hombre._

_Las palabras no salían de mi boca, sin importar que mi mente estuviera llena de miles de buenas frases hacia cada uno de ellos. Prefería seguir abrazándolos, haciéndoles saber que todo era verdad y que no me iría de allí en cuanto me soltaran. Los extrañé tanto. Tanto que ahora lloraba de felicidad._

_Luffy, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, fui yo el que rompió su promesa al final. El que te dejó solo cuando más necesitabas de alguien. Perdóname por no ser un buen hermano mayor. Pero a partir de ahora compensaré mi fallo. Estoy seguro de que te mueres por saber cómo es que he podido regresar. Si supieras que la persona menos esperada es la que ha tenido que ver en todo esto._

_Sabo, no podía creerlo cuando lo escuché de Luffy. Pensé que te había perdido ese día cuando tu barco fue hundido por aquel Tenryuubito. Pero al parecer encontraste una forma de burlar a la muerte. Me alegra mucho. Aunque me hubiera gustado que nos lo hubieras hecho saber. Seguramente tuviste tus propios motivos; ya los escucharé cuando logremos salir de aquí. _

_Creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. Aunque ninguno parece estar prestando atención alrededor. Siguen siendo unos completos despreocupados. _

_Me es imposible dejar de sonreír. Gracias por quererme siempre. Gracias._

_Pero no podemos estar así por más tiempo. Tenemos que movernos, tenemos que enfrentarnos a él una vez más antes de poder irnos. O de lo contrario los tres moriremos aquí. Hablando de añorar el pasado. Una vez más tenemos que pelear los tres juntos._

—¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!¡¿Por qué estás aquí, por qué razón sigues con vida después de que te asesiné dos años atrás en Marine Ford?! –el escepticismo se había transformado en aversión, en frustración, en fuertes ansias de aplastar aquello que estaba amenazando su realidad, aquello que estaba indicándole que la vida se había encargado de encontrar el modo de fastidiar sus planes y abofetear a su absoluta Justicia-.

—Así que era esto lo que me estaba escondiendo. Mira qué agallas ha tenido para llevar a cabo semejante tabú –espetó sonriente. Era como si a él no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa aquello que parecía ser imposible-. No tenemos el gusto de conocernos aún, mi nombre es Sable D. Damon, Portgas D. Ace, o debería decir, ¿Gol D. Ace? Tu sola existencia lograra que el mundo se vuelva loco –soltó una satisfactoria carcajada. Estaba sumamente complacido por la sola idea. Ansiaba que pronto todos se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido, que se dieran cuenta de aquel imposible que se había convertido en realidad-.

—Portgas D. Ace, ese es mi nombre. No estés agregándome apellidos que no me conciernen –expresó con malhumor el pecoso. Uno que contaba con sus dos hermanos a cada lado-.

—Verte, es como revivir los viejos tiempos. Aquella batalla entre tu padre y yo fue de lo más divertida. Casi logra matarme, ¿sabes? Pero descuida, no guardo rencor al respecto. De hecho espero de ti buenas cosas, como de Monkey D. Luffy. Así que no se vayan a morir antes de que lleguen a Nede –dijo con normalidad, como si no trataran temas lo suficientemente serios como para alertarles de que sus vidas pronto estarían en peligro-.

—No sé cómo es que esto ha ocurrido, pero me encargaré de que las cosas sigan del mismo modo. ¡No pienso permitir que su sangre maldita siga corrompiendo el mundo! Ustedes deben morir aquí. Su mera existencia es un peligro para todos.

—Entonces vas a tener las cosas bastante difíciles, Akainu –comentó el pelirrojo con humor-. Porque aquí el único que va a morir, vas a ser tú, respetado Almirante de Flota. Lo siento, pero estás de más dentro de mis planes. Y sobre todo, no te permito ponerles la mano encima a ninguno de ellos dos. Ya que ellos son mi presa, no la tuya, Akainu.

No era mera palabrería barata. No, él era alguien de acciones inesperadas, y por lo tanto, peligrosas. Si bien debía enfocarse en destruir aquello que podría representar un verdadero peligro para todos, no debía olvidarse que allí la mayor de las amenazas era ese hombre. Ése que le sonreía con un cinismo indescriptible mientras se interponía entre él y sus dos anheladas víctimas. Estaba hablando en serio.

Aquel puñetazo embebido en la destructiva y peligrosa lava parecía haber pegado contra algo más que duro, resistente a su peculiar naturaleza. Era como si en realidad no le hubiera hecho nada significativo. Lo único que había logrado había sido hacerle retroceder unos cuantos centímetros. ¿Es que acaso su cuerpo no sentía nada ante el contacto con semejante sustancia caliente intentando perforarle la carne y atravesarlo?¿Es que aquella armadura metálica que embebía su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tal embiste y al mismo tiempo, regresarle tan amable cortesía?

Él no podía decir lo mismo de sus golpes. No estaba manejándolo tan bien como aquel pirata. No solamente le había hecho retroceder en el instante en que aquel puñetazo derecho chocó contra la defensa férrea creada por el cruce de brazos del Almirante de Flota, sino también pudo sentir aquel aturdimiento, aquellas molestas ondas sonoras nacientes del retumbe de dos impactos de diferente potencia.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te voy a permitir acercarte más de lo que debes, Akainu –sentenció seria y secamente. Alguien estaba quitándose las ganas de seguir jugando-.

—¡Sable, quítate de mi camino! –vociferó colérico, con su cuerpo siendo devorado con rapidez por tan dañino elemento-. ¡MEIGO!

Odiaba esa sonrisa, aborrecía la prepotencia con la que ese hombre realizaba cada uno de sus suaves pero precisos movimientos. Era como si predijera de antemano hacia dónde irían cada uno de sus rápidos puños de lava y al mismo tiempo, hallara la manera de evadirlos sin siquiera invertir una cantidad significativa de energía.

¿De qué le servía toda esa potencia y ansias cuando no podía rozarle siquiera un poco? Era rápido incluso con aquel enorme y estorboso cuerpo.

En ningún momento retiraba su fuerte Haki; era como si fuera una extensión natural de su cuerpo que siempre le acompañaba. O si solamente lo usara para frustrar psicológicamente al enemigo y dejarle expuesto a sus artimañas.

Allí estaba uno de los piratas más temidos de todos, enfrentando al hombre en quien toda la gente tenía depositada su fe y seguridad. En ese sitio estaban enfrentándose las dos fuerzas más grandes que imperaban en el ancho mar. Luchaban por sus ideales, conservaban sus ideologías y mostraban mutuamente lo capaces que eran para poder obtener lo que tanto deseaban.

El suelo resentía las embestidas que lograba evadir aquel hombre, resultándole imposible no quebrantarse, no vibrar, no temblar de miedo. Akainu sabía si era tocado por alguno de esos golpes seguramente en el mejor de los casos terminaría con un par de huesos rotos.

Lo admitía, ese maldito pirata era una bestia al momento de pelear. Ya que sus movimientos no eran refinados, no llevaban una sincronía o seguían alguna doctrina. Simplemente se tornaban mucho más potentes, más ágiles, más rápidos y peligrosos. No es como si fuera burdo, sino más bien era precisamente ese su estilo de pelea.

—Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro, contigo –aquella voz les sacó por completo de aquel combate, conduciéndoles inevitablemente a voltear hacia quien había llegado justo detrás de ellos en perfecto silencio. No cabía duda alguna de por qué era un mercenario tan temido y buscado-.

—¡Baldassare! –gritó Luffy un tanto confundido-.

—Baldassare Cavalcanti –dijo el rubio con seriedad. Conocía a aquel personaje gracias a la información que circulaba por el bajo mundo, pero nunca pensó que se lo toparía en vivo y directo-.

—Maldita sea, pensé que ya se había ido de la isla –chasqueó el pecoso dentro de su mente-. Ah, digamos que mi viaje tuvo ciertas…desviaciones.

—¿Te das cuenta que has arruinado todos los planes, Portgas? –alguien no estaba de buen humor. Ace lo sabía y tragó saliva pesadamente ante lo que ese hombre pudiera hacer para cobrarse semejante desobediencia-.

—Aceptaré cualquier castigo…después. Por ahora tenemos que salir de esta maldita isla –dictaminó el pecoso mirando seriamente a sus dos hermanos-. No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos y enfrentarnos a Sable.

—Hasta que escucho que dices algo sensato –comentó Baldassare con su fría mirada puesta en los tres hermanos-. Todavía no están al nivel de ese maldito. Si lo enfrentan en este momento seguramente sus cadáveres le harán compañía al de Akainu.

—¿Por qué alguien como tú está aquí? Es decir, eres un ex miembro de los Piratas de Urabara. No deberías ser tan "amable".

—Alguien aquí parece haber hecho bien su tarea. Pero para su desgracia y la fortuna de ustedes, yo decido qué hacer. Que mis intereses en ese momento hayan sido los mismos que Sable, es un asunto totalmente aparte. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer Monkey D. Luffy?¿Piensas quedarte y derrotar a Sable, sabiendo de antemano que la diferencia de fuerzas te llevará a la muerte?¿O le enfrentarás cuando logres llegar a Nede?

—Creo que la decisión es clara, Baldassare –habló con un semblante serio y decidido. Ajustó su sombrero y lanzó una enorme sonrisa, digna de fotografía-. Tengo que reunirme con mis nakamas en este preciso momento.

—Baldassare, yo…-habló Ace-.

—Hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de creer que puedes enfrentarte a cualquier reto y salir vivo de ello. Todavía no tienes la fuerza de Roger, pese a que tienes esa estúpida mentalidad impregnada en tu cabeza, así que por el momento no puedes comerte al mundo entero aunque quieras –sus pasos habían sido lentos pero concisos. La dirección era clara: el campo de batalla que era literalmente el infierno terrenal hecho realidad-.

—¿Acaso piensas pelear tú también? –cuestionó sorprendido y estupefacto el moreno. No conocía demasiado del comportamiento de aquel pirata, pero sabía que él no era precisamente la buena voluntad encarnada-.

—Antes de que se vayan –se detuvo en seco, sin voltear a verles-. Deben llegar a este lugar. Pronto los mares del Nuevo Mundo y el Grand Line serán una pesadilla para ustedes que llevan la D en sus nombres –aquel pequeño papel había ido a dar a las manos del rubio. Todos se miraban con expectación, simplemente no sabían cómo tomar aquellas palabras. De hecho aquella oración todavía resonaba en sus cabezas, como un eco molesto e indescifrable-. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer Monkey D. Luffy, después de que me encargué de traerte a tu hermano de nuevo –aquello fue su despedida. Aquel hombre simplemente parecía haber desaparecido del lugar-.

—Luffy, es hora de irnos de aquí –agregó sonriente y animoso el rubio. El pequeño no podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Ace estaba de vuelta y esta vez no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a arrebatarle nuevamente a nadie que fuera importante para él-.

—Aunque primero debemos de sacar al viejo de aquí, está muy mal herido –indicaba el pecoso con cierta tono de preocupación-.

—¿Te refieres a Garp?¿Lo encontraste? –inquiría Sabo-.

—Sí, síganme y nos iremos después de llevarlo con nosotros.

¿Cómo no mostrarse anonadados y sin saber qué decir cuando frente a ellos se encontraba aquel hombre, aquel pirata que había sido asesinado ante todo el mundo en Marine Ford? No había palabras que pudieran describir sus rostros, sus expresiones o los pensamientos que en ese momento cruzaban su mente. Estaban en completo shock. Las preguntas simplemente se acumulaban una tras otra.

El silencio fue rápidamente irrumpido por la voz del capitán. Mismo que se veía confuso ante la actitud del espadachín y los otros. Sí, al fin habían logrado encontrarle tras dar un gran número de vueltas, cortesía de Zoro.

—Lo veo y no lo creo…-hasta el cigarrillo se le había caído a Sanji en el instante en que cruzó miradas con el pecoso-.

—¿Realmente es…tu hermano? –hablaba el peli verde con perplejidad-.

—Chicos, ¿qué les pasa? Parece como si estuvieran viendo a un muerto.

—Bueno, de hecho es así –expresó Ruzgar, quien pese a no ser muy expresivo, realmente lucía igual que el resto-.

—Luffy, tenemos que darnos prisa. Tu abuelo no luce nada bien –señalaba Sanji al ex Almirante de la Marina, uno que era cargado sin problema alguno por Ace-.

—Chopper se encargará de él –dijo Luffy tranquilamente-.

Las miradas llenas de consternación de aquellas chicas no eran para menos. Aún faltaban miembros por llegar y el tiempo precisamente era un capricho del que no gozaban en esa ocasión. Sus enemigos no iban a ser considerados con ellos ni mucho menos. Especialmente porque empezaban a escuchar el incremento en los cañonazos impactando contra la costa y otras embarcaciones. La cosa estaba empezando a adquirir mayores toques de seriedad.

Cada una de las embarcaciones estaban perfectamente alineadas con la mayor parte de su tripulación en ellas. Solamente estaban esperando ver cruzar a aquel precipitado capitán y zarpar en la brevedad posible.

—¿Por qué se están demorando tanto? –se preguntaba Nami tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza-.

—Seguramente se perdieron por culpa de Zoro –agregaba Usopp-.

—Luffy, espero que estés bien. No perdonaré a ese maldito de Akainu si se atreve a hacerte el más mínimo daño –Boa estaba de lo más afligida. Simplemente no despegaba la mirada del único acceso que comunicaba el mundo superior con aquella peculiar cueva-.

—Garp-san…-soltó con preocupación Coby-. Espero que esté sano y salvo.

—Ya verás que él estará bien. Es muy fuerte y duro como para que sea derrotado por algo tan simple como esto –intentaba animar Helmeppo-.

—Ya dejen de dramatizar. Ninguno de ellos va a morir tan fácilmente –ordenaba malhumorada Bonney desde la proa de su barco. Aquellas actitudes la estresaban un poco-.

—Seguramente no demorarán en llegar en cualquier momento –comentó Lynn intentando calmar las aguas-.

—Al parecer se acercan…-espetó Kavestli. Todos atendieron sin excepción a tales palabras-.

No había errado en su predicción. Su buen oído le había trasmitido la verdad. Sin embargo, no le había advertido de aquello que seguramente haría que más de uno intentara de hallar la respuesta y al mismo cuestionarse sobre lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

Mutismo. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada en cuanto aquel grupo de chicos arribaron, trayendo con ellos aquel conocido pirata. Aquel que había muerto más de dos años atrás en una de las guerras más grandes del Grand Line.

¿Era real?¿No era una ilusión colectiva la que estaban viviendo todos en ese preciso instante?¿Y si era cierto, cómo era posible todo ello?¿Es que lo sucedido en ese momento no había sido más que un mero acto elaborado por la Marina para cubrir su falta de capacidad por frenar a todos aquellos piratas?

Las miradas estupefactas, los inentendibles murmullos y las penosas y presurosas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer aquellas frías y consternadas mejillas. Era simplemente inevitable.

—…D-De…ninguna manera…puede ser verdad…-pronunció incrédula, insegura, temerosa y con aquella mirada quebrándosele-.

No podía creerlo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?¿Cómo poder creer que lo que estaba viendo era cierto y no un mero espejismo, no un mero sueño como el que en muchas ocasiones le acecharon? Quería confiar que aquello era verdad, incluso cuando resultaba imposible, inclusive cuando era imposible un milagro como ése.

¿Pero debía de esperar más tiempo para comprobarlo por ella misma?¿Debía quedarse completamente estática mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban y le amenazaban con derrumbarla contra el suelo?¿Realmente podía continuar estando en aquel estado y ser incapaz de alcanzar aquello que parecía ser un mero sueño?

—¡A-A…Ace…!

Jamás olvidaría su tan peculiar olor que conjugaba a la perfección la esencia de su morena piel y lo salado del mar. Nunca podría arrancar de sus memorias la calidez que su simple contacto le proporcionaba. Sencillamente eran sensaciones que permanecían fuertemente grabadas en cada centímetro de su ser.

Su voz, su voz le llamaba, clamaba su nombre. Era tal y como la conmemoraba. Pero incluso en ese momento, en ese breve instante podía jurar que era mucho más melodiosa y afable que nunca. Quizás creía que era un simple susurro, uno que se desvanecería en el momento en que abriera los ojos y contemplara la inevitable realidad.

Temblaba, intentando inútilmente que aquellos lamentables sollozos, aquellas gruesas y saladas lágrimas, se detuvieran. La compostura se le estaba yendo de las manos; no podía simplemente controlarse, no podía lidiar con él y todo lo que era capaz de despertarle ante su simple contacto. Y él no podía hacer nada más que estrecharla entre sus brazos e intentar calmarla.

—…Te he extrañado demasiado, Lynn…

No había olvidado aquella curiosa y amable mirada suya. Ni mucho menos el agradable aroma que su cabello y piel desprendían. Le era imposible. Simplemente todo aquel pasado se mantenía allí, tan fresco, como si jamás hubieran transcurrido más de dos largos años desde que se vieron por última vez.

No quería apartarla de su lado, deseaba estar un poco más abrazado de esa manera y disfrutar aquel momento por mucho más tiempo. Atesorarlo y guardarlo como una nueva memoria tras su reencuentro.

Había cambiado. Debía de admitir que aquellos rasgos un tanto infantiles que poseía se habían desvanecido casi por completo. Su cabello resultaba curiosamente largo y suave. Era a su punto de vista, incluso más atractiva que hace dos años atrás, cuando se vieron en la necesidad de decir adiós.

Sin embargo, existía algo que podía jurar con plena seguridad que se mantenía totalmente inmutable. Sus sentimientos hacia él.

No es como si tuviera que pedir permiso a alguien para poder robar sus labios y poder experimentar nuevamente aquellos dulces y afables sentimientos. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?¿Por qué debería?¿Por qué hacerlo cuando él la consideraba como suya y de nadie más?

—¡Ace…! –no pudo evitar exclamar ante aquel atrevido acto, tan propio del moreno. No estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho, lo conocía, sabía que él era de esa clase de hombres que no le importaba demostrar a los demás cuando algo era suyo y de ningún otro-.

—Creo que deberías estar enterado de ciertas cosas, Portgas D. Ace…-irrumpió el cirujano. Mismo que no veía con buenos ojos y humor el atrevimiento que ese hombre había tenido con la castaña; una que ahora se encontraba justamente detrás de él. Sí, él había irrumpido en aquel romántico encuentro-.

—…Trafalgar Law…-pronunció con cierta hostilidad. Ya había tenido sus roces con él en el pasado, por lo que no le traía buenos recuerdos. Podía jurar que antes no lo odiaba, pero quizás ahora las cosas podrían cambiar considerablemente-.

—No sé cómo es que has logrado volver de la muerte, pero no creo que este sea el momento para estar haciendo este tipo de espectáculos –ironizó con una sonrisa lasciva y que le resultaba de lo más fastidiosa al Hiken-.

—Ese consejo deberías tomarlo tú mismo, Trafalgar –contraatacó sonriente y lleno de confianza-. ¿O acaso sentiste…celos?¿Estás inseguro de que me prefiera sobre a ti…otra vez?

—Pareces muy confiado de tu palabra. Esperemos no ocurra lo que aquella vez. Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas, ¿no es verdad? Fue un verano bastante bueno después de todo –soltó con todo el cinismo que le era posible-.

—Shishishishi…Es bueno ver que Ace y Torao se llevan tan bien –sonrió campantemente. Él era el único ingenuo que no veía la obviedad de las cosas. Esos dos no iban a llevarse bien nunca. De hecho se odiaban a muerte, no se requería ser muy perceptible para darse cuenta de ello-.

—Luffy, eres un completo imbécil –comentó con exasperación Usopp. ¿Cómo demonios no se daba cuenta que se estaban mandando miradas asesinas aquel par en vez de miradas llenas de compañerismo?-.

—Esto va a ser realmente complicado –espetó Sanji con un cigarrillo en mano-. Aunque debo admitir que tu hermano tiene agallas, Luffy. Mira que ir y robarle un beso a la mujer que ama –sonrió de lado-. Trafalgar tendrá una dura competencia.

—La que me preocupa es Lynn. Si ya de por sí le era complicado poder lidiar con Law, ahora tendrá que hacer lo mismo con Ace –suspiró intranquila Nami-.

—¿No deberíamos preocuparnos más de cómo fue que regresó de la muerte y esas cosas? –Usopp era el único con la voz de la razón en su cabeza-.

—Mientras Luffy esté bien, no creo que haya que preocuparnos por cosas como ésas –añadía Zoro despreocupadamente. Ya había superado el pequeño shock-.

—La verdad es que no comprendo cómo fue que esto pasó, pero si Luffy es feliz, menos podría importarme. Luffy, al fin has recuperado a tu hermano –mencionó conmovida Boa, observando al sonriente capitán. Nada le hacía más dichosa que verlo feliz-.

—¡Ey, ¡¿es que no piensan largarse de esta isla o qué?! –ese tono lleno de hostilidad había sido proferido por Bonney. La peli rosa se estaba estresando de demorar el escape. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella estaba igual de feliz que aquel par de hermanos tras el regreso de Ace. El enrojecimiento de sus ojos no le dejaba mentir-.

—Bonney, cuánto tiempo sin vernos –soltó cordial el pecoso-. Sigues viéndote exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

—Puedo decir prácticamente lo mismo de ti –expresó burlonamente-. ¡Ahora muevan su maldito trasero y larguémonos de este lugar!

—¡Bien chicos, es hora de irnos de aquí! Aún tenemos muchas cosas antes de ir y patearle el trasero a Sable –nadie chisteó ante la orden del moreno. Había llegado el momento de zarpar y decirle adiós a la Isla Menulis-.

—Creo que nos divertiremos mucho de ahora en adelante, ¿no lo crees Lynn? –cuestionó con una falsa inocencia Robin-.

—La tienes difícil Lynn –agregaba la navegante. Para la desgracia de la chica, había quedado entre aquel par, totalmente a su merced-.

—Sinceramente…no me place quedarme a solas…con ninguno de los dos…-mencionó sin demasiado ánimo. Si bien ya había asimilado la inesperada realidad que había llegado para golpear la vida de todos, no estaba muy segura de lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. No sólo su cabeza era un caos-.

—No lo entiendo muy bien, pero creo que tendrás que decidirte seriamente entre uno de los dos. Parece que los dos son importantes para ti –terciaba Saya, quien se había acercado hacia las chicas. Por alguna extraña razón deseó aportar un poco a la plática y darle apoyo moral a Lynn-.

—Lo que pasa es que ya se decidió –informaba Nami. Ella siempre comunicando lo sucedido en la vida sentimental de su amiga-. Por Trafalgar…Pero nadie esperaba que Ace regresara…Porque era prácticamente imposible.

—Situación que ha venido a cambiar totalmente los planes tanto de Lynn como de Trafalgar. Y como aún no lo ha olvidado, entonces ahora debe estar llena de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

—No pensé que todo fuera tan complicado. Es decir, hay historia detrás de ellos, ¿no? –miró con consternación a la castaña. Debía admitirlo, no quería estar en sus zapatos-. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que lograrás decidirte por el indicado.

—O puedes quedarte con los dos. Así solucionarías el problema –comentó la navegante con una linda sonrisilla-.

—Sólo deben turnarse qué días le tocarían a cada quien y listo. Si lo piensas, es la solución que haría a todos felices –secundó Robin en complicidad con la pelirroja-.

—No, ésa no es la solución. Ella no puede tener a dos hombres a la vez…Es…inapropiado –alegaba la oji violácea-.

—Es que no conoces bien a Lynn. Ella no puede lidiar muy bien con este tipo de situaciones –pronunció Nami sobando su sien con la palma de su mano derecha-. Es peor que Luffy intentando explicarle qué es el amor y de dónde vienen los niños.

—¡Ey, yo sé qué es el amor! –se quejó ofendido el capitán-.

—¿Ah sí?¿Qué es? –pidió Nami arqueando una ceja-.

—¡El amor es encontrar la carne ideal!¡Es hallar la pieza de carne más deliciosa de todas! –vociferó con orgullo el moreno. El grupo de chicas no supo qué responder o cómo reaccionar-.

—Estás perdida Lynn –sentenciaba Saya compadeciéndole-.

—No pienso agradecerles –refunfuñó la castaña-.

Nadie perdió más el tiempo. Todos abordaron sus respectivas embarcaciones y empezaron el lento proceso de abandonar aquella peligrosa isla. Debían apresurar el paso si no deseaban ser emboscados en el momento en que emergieran a mar abierto.

No estaban sorprendidos de que les aguardaran una cantidad apreciable de barcos enemigos, sino más bien que aquel territorio no estuviera custodiado por el principal grupo pirata de todos. Frente a ellos solamente se ondeaban jolly roger de piratas que no eran ni por asomo importantes en el Nuevo Mundo, pero igualmente resultaban ser un verdadero fastidio por su alto número.

—No pensé que Sable nos dejaría el camino totalmente libre –espetó Kavestli con seriedad. Aquel noble gesto le daba muy mala espina-.

—Nos están facilitando las cosas –agregaba Sanji mirando a sus camaradas-.

—Encarguémonos de ellos y continuemos.

—Después de todo, tenemos que ir a donde nos indicó Baldassare –aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes en el Thousand Sunny-.

—¿Baldassare?¡¿Él estaba en la isla?! –el rostro de Usopp estaba azul del miedo. Aquel hombre le daba mucho pavor-.

—Baldassare-sama…Yohohoho…¿Por qué debemos de ir a donde él diga, Luffy-san?

—Nos pidió que fuéramos a un determinado sitio…Así que lo haremos…Espero no les moleste chicos, pero es un favor por otro –mencionó seriamente el moreno. Sin embargo no había dado explicación del porqué había tomado aquella decisión-.

—Si el capitán lo ha decidido así, no hay más que podamos hacer –sonrió tenuemente el cocinero-.

—Baldassare es un hombre inteligente. Seguramente está haciendo algo por un objetivo en específico. De momento creo que es una buena idea el seguir su consejo –habló Robin con seriedad-.

—Aunque no pensé que fuera a mandarnos tan lejos –Sabo observaba el nombre del peculiar al que debían ir. Estaba terriblemente lejos. Les tomaría más de tres semanas-.

La lluvia de balas estaba dando inicio al tiempo que los gritos de guerra resonaban en todas direcciones. Pronto aquel calmado mar se tornó violento, hostil y lleno de diestros piratas dispuestos a enfrentarse a sus osados enemigos con la férrea intención de detenerles.

**Notas del Autor:**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Los Ocho Reyes del Paraíso.

**Las personas que leen el manga saben que han pasado un puñetero de acontecimientos que nos han hecho flipar (lo de Law por ejemplo); por lo que tendré que re-acomodar algunas cosas de mi historia ya que gracias a lo que puso Oda debo incluir más cosillas.

**La actualización como tal no tiene fechas, ni días marcados, será conforme me vaya acomodando y así; especialmente ahora que mi estado de salud es cuestionable no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sentada, por lo que no puedo escribir aunque quisiera y pudiera. Sí subí esta parte sin haber concluido mis otros fics fue porque estos últimos capítulos del manga me dieron en my feelings y bueno, deseaba seguir con algo de Onepiece.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo, matta ne!


	2. Capítulo 80

¡Muy buenas tardes queridas lectoras! Para sorpresa suya y mía, acá traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta segunda parte. Sí, sé que demoré eones en actualizar, pero lamentablemente es lo que toca por un mundo de circunstancias que me atañen. Pero bueno, lo importante es que dé señales de vida de vez en cuando(?). Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a Anne D. Portgas por darle Fav a mi historia y a las que dieron Follow :D. Sin más que decir, les dejo con este capítulo que promete mucha tensión y drama Xd. ¡Buen inicio de semana, besos y abrazos! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 80.- Advenimiento**

Era imposible pasar por alto aquel continuo y funesto ruido que alertaba únicamente de la batalla que no cesaba, que solamente incrementaba su ferocidad y que no traería un final alentador para ninguna de las dos partes involucradas. Una guerra encarnizada estaba desatándose en cada uno de los espacios que conformaban a aquella isla y estaba muy lejos de concluir.

Pero aquello era algo que le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado. Solamente debía permanecer allí el tiempo necesario. No tenía razones ni intenciones de formar parte de la pelea. Para él lo único que merecía la pena era alcanzar aquella embarcación.

Un suave ascenso hacia el cielo haciendo particular uso de aquella curiosa habilidad, fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar a su ansiado objetivo. Desde arriba la situación no lucía menos alentadora, pero le permitían observar lo que estaba siendo pasado por alto por todos aquellos que no fueran los principales cabecillas de la tripulación.

—¿Acaso estás sorprendido, Baldassare?

—No en realidad. Pensé que se estaban demorando –aquella voz le era tan familiar. Sin embargo, pese al peligro que este hombre pudiera representar, no se giró a encararle. Sólo se mantenía de pie, observando desde la cubierta de tan imponente barco pirata-.

—Tenía que ser en el justo momento. Aunque debo admitir que estamos todos muy sorprendidos de que hayas traído de vuelta a Portgas D. Ace.

—Estás siendo más entrometido de lo usual, Risto.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando en realidad? –cuestionó secamente, con aquel mirar gélido que podía llegar a aterrar a cualquiera que poseyera una voluntad endeble-.

—Busco un modo de matar el tiempo, es todo –respondió con una tranquilidad abrumadora-. Tampoco es como si lo que acabo de hacer les perjudicara, ¿o sí? De hecho estoy seguro de que ha sido un verdadero alivio para Sable.

—¿A cuál usaste para traerlo de vuelta, eh? –su tono empezaba a rozar la hostilidad-.

—Dejaré que lo adivinen por ustedes mismos.

Con cierta lentitud aquellos enormes caracoles iban descendiendo desde lo alto, usando para su desplazamiento esas largas y gruesas cuerdas, más que justas para sostener su gran peso. No demorarían en alcanzar la seguridad del suelo, únicamente para empezar de nuevo su marcha. Debían distribuirse sobre toda la isla, en puntos prácticamente estratégicos y empezar a cumplir con su apremiante tarea: la de grabar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de tan caótica isla con lujo de detalle.

Esta reciente actividad no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de aquellos hombres de justicia. Y concibiendo de antemano la idea que se maquinaba tras ello, decidieron encargarse de aquellos curiosos medios de video llamada. Acto que se quedó en un capricho; aquellos piratas no lo permitirían.

—Así que esto es lo que pretendes maldito bastardo –chasqueó enfurecido el Almirante de Flota-.

—Tener público nunca está de más, Akainu. Además considero que lo mejor es que todas las personas sepan de antemano a qué tipo de persona es la que tienen para cuidarles de piratas peligrosos como yo. No creas que no estoy al tanto de tus particulares métodos para conseguir que el enemigo caiga. Debo de admitir que es tan ruin, que me haces querer darte una buena felicitación de mi parte.

—¡Déjate de estupideces maldito pirata! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras con el mundo como si fueras el rey absoluto.

—Entonces que así sea…Si me vences dejaré que tomes mi cabeza y la muestres a todo el mundo, para que te jactes de tu poderío y habilidades…Pero si tú pierdes me encargaré de teñir de rojo cada una de las banderas de la Marina…-expresó sonriente, tan malicioso y al mismo tiempo, lleno de ansiedad. Había pactado un trato con el mayor de los psicópatas piratas de todos. Una decisión de temer-.

Aquel sonido tan peculiar alertó a todos de inmediato, logrando que todas las miradas se posicionaran sobre el cielo; justo en el punto donde aquella enorme criatura se mantenía sobrevolando el amplio mar. Pronto una gran sombra cubrió por completo a las tres embarcaciones, previniéndoles de los fuertes rayos solares y al mismo tiempo, avisándoles que los miembros restantes habían al fin llegado hasta ellos.

La tan distintiva criatura se dejó caer sobre el mar con cierta lentitud y gentileza, ocasionado rápidamente un incremento en el oleaje que lograría tambalear a aquellos desprevenidos barcos. Al parecer tenía la necesidad de refrescar su cuerpo después de efectuar semejante travesía.

El recibimiento simplemente no pudo ser mejor. Los capitanes de aquellas tripulaciones se encontraban sobre la cubierta. Al parecer era mucho más cómodo así efectuar la estresante tarea de darle de comer a todas aquellas personas.

—¡Rayleigh, Shakky, Jinbei, Feng! –saludó con enorme energía el capitán de goma sin soltar su enorme pieza de carne. Estaba mucho más sonriente de lo usual, ¿pero cómo no estarlo cuando a su lado se encontraban sus dos queridos hermanos?-.

Aquel grupo de recién llegados simplemente enmudeció cuando postraron su atención en el pecoso, en aquel pirata que había fallecido hace más de dos años atrás. ¿Sus sentidos no estaban engañándolos?¿Estaban viendo realmente al legendario ex Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Shirohige?¿Realmente era él?¿Verdaderamente estaban despiertos y no en un simple sueño?

—Todos pusimos la misma cara de incredulidad –expresaron todos allí sin excepción alguna-.

—B-Bien…Realmente no sé qué decir…-Feng fue el primero en hablar, sin embargo continuaba completamente anonadado-.

—Simplemente lo veo y no lo creo –agregaba Shakky con sorpresa-.

—¡Ace! –Jinbe estaba no sólo impresionado por lo que estaba viendo, sino también feliz. Aunque tenía una enorme cantidad de cuestionamientos al respecto-.

—Simplemente lo veo y no lo creo…-agregaba Rayleigh sin despegar la mirada del chico. Sabía que se trataba del hijo de su amigo Roger. Era imposible no notar el enorme parecido físico que padre e hijo poseían-.

—Este…Disculpen que interrumpa este momento, pero….-la mano de Saya había sido levantada. Acción que captó la mirada de todos los presentes-.

—¿Qué sucede Maya?

—Es Saya, ya te lo he repetido miles de veces, Luffy.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede mi hermosa Saya-swan? –interrogó cantarinamente el cocinero-.

—No sé si esto ayude de algo pero…Del lugar de donde yo vengo, existen muchos rumores sobre este tipo de situaciones –habló con una mirada seria-.

—Ahora que me lo pregunto, nunca mencionaste de dónde provenías –mencionó pensativa Nami-.

—Bueno, nosotros la conocimos en una isla extraña a la que fuimos a dar por casualidad mientras navegábamos hacia Menulis….Yohohohoho.

—Aunque fue extraño, ya que se supone que no existen islas dentro de dichas corrientes –aportó Coby-.

—Eso es porque mi isla natal no debería de estar dentro del Nuevo Mundo o cualquiera de los mares que todos ustedes conocen –aquello sencillamente robó nuevamente toda la atención en la joven. ¿Cómo se supone que interpretaran algo como eso?-.

—Sé más clara con ello, Saya-ya –pidió el cirujano-.

—Lo intentaré –se puso de pie, caminando justo en la zona media de tan peculiar rueda de personas. Pensó que de esa manera podría ser escuchada por todos sin problema alguno-. Yo vengo de la Isla Envy, situada dentro del Archipiélago Shinboku.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente. La miradas se cruzaban entre cada uno de los involucrados. Al parecer estaban llevando consigo a una chica bastante peculiar y útil, en términos de información.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? –preguntó con interés Robin-.

—No mencioné nada porque pensé que Luffy se los contaría. Ya que él fue a quien se lo conté principalmente –todas las miradas pasaron de ella al moreno; éste simplemente continuaba comiendo sin inmutarse. Sí, se le había olvidado compartir pequeño detalle con sus compañeros de tripulación-.

—Tenías que dejar de lado algo tan importante como esto, Luffy –soltó resignado Sabo-.

—Tratándose de Luffy no me sorprende en lo más mínimo –sentenciaba el otro hermano-.

—Bueno, pasando de ello. ¿A qué te refieres con esos supuestos rumores? Es súuupeeer extraño todo.

—Como bien deben saber el Archipiélago Shinboku cuenta con varias islas, entre ellas existen solamente ocho que son verdaderamente importantes.

—Tampoco es usual conocer a gente nativa de aquellas islas –habló tranquilamente aquel curioso mimo, clavando su hosca mirada en la chica-. Y es justo como tú lo has dicho…En aquel territorio existen rumores muy curiosos.

—Saya –pedía el renito-.

—Mis padres me contaron que hay muchos misterios indescifrables dentro de cada una de las islas del archipiélago. Después de todo, nuestras islas son sumamente curiosas y distan mucho de las que están dentro del Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo.

Sí, nosotros conocemos de sus islas, mares y demás cosas. Aunque claro, no estamos al tanto de los acontecimientos actuales. Para todos nosotros su mundo es ajeno, distante…Algo así como una Epifanía. No obstante, parece que ustedes no conocen nada sobre nosotros…Es como si hubiéramos sido borrados de la historia –comentó con cierta ironía y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-.

La Isla de Nede posiblemente sea la que guarda más misterios que cualquier otra en el archipiélago. Se dice que quien pise este lugar, será capaz de convertirse en el indudable rey de todo lo que desee. Que no existirá nada ni nadie que pueda oponérsele…

Muchos especulan que es el lugar donde el ser humano está más cerca de conocer el verdadero significado del Paraíso…Que es el sitio en el cual tus más grandes deseos se vuelven realidad, sin importar lo imposibles que éstos sean…

Es por eso que se cree que quien llegue allí, puede obtener lo que él desee…Incluso, recuperar la existencia de alguien que ya ha abandonado este mundo…-finalizó con seriedad-.

—Entonces quiere decir que…la razón por la que el hermano de Luffy ha vuelto, ha sido porque alguien así lo deseo cuando llegó a esa isla –dijo Boa pensativa. Debía de admitir que toda aquella idea era descabellada de arriba abajo, pero también estaba consciente que era lo más razonable que pudiera explicar el regreso del hermano mayor de su amado-.

—No digo que sea cierto, ya que existen demasiados mitos sobre Nede…Especialmente porque es una isla que sólo ha sido visitada por Sable y sus hombres –agregaba la oji violeta mirando fijamente al pecoso-.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera yo podría darles una explicación clara sobre ello –irrumpió el pecoso-. Lo único que sé es que cuando desperté tenía frente a mí a Baldassare….Todo era demasiado confuso y no entendía claramente lo que estaba pasando…Ya después de que me explicara que habían pasado más de dos años de mi muerte, empecé a comprenderlo todo. Aunque más dudas se apilaron en mi cabeza.

No obstante, sin importar cuanto insistiera él jamás soltó nada.

—Aunque algo que también me sorprende es que fueras capaz de usar tu antigua habilidad…¿Es que acaso fuiste traído de vuelta con ella? –le interrogó Sabo, viéndole de reojo-.

—No. Ya no poseía más la habilidad de la Mera Mera no Mi…Baldassare fue quien me dio la Akuma no Mi al poco tiempo.

—¡¿En serio?! –chisteó Usopp sorprendido-. Estaba seguro de que teníamos resguardada en el Sunny tu Akuma no Mi.

—¿Están seguros de ello? –sonrió con cierta burla Ace-.

—¡NO ESTÁ! –gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp desde el interior de la habitación que era destinada para ellos-.

—Él me dijo que la obtuvo cuando estuvieron dentro de la Isla Labyrin mientras se encargaba de custodiar el Thousand Sunny. Ustedes sí que son descuidados –rió un poco-.

—No sé qué es lo que más me sorprende, el hecho de que les robó prácticamente en su cara o el que haya sido tan meticuloso y haya planeado todo esto desde ese momento –señalaba Bonney mientras jalaba otra pieza de pollo y un poco de puré de papa-. Ese hombre es sumamente astuto y sabe cómo moverse.

—Yo lo que me pregunto realmente, ¿es qué busca conseguir con todo esto? –mencionaba Lynn meditando al respecto-. Baldassare siempre ha sido impredecible, y en los casi doce años que llevo de conocerlo me es difícil saber qué cosas pasan por su mente.

—Baldassare Cavalcanti…Todos conocen a ese hombre dentro del Archipiélago –soltó Saya con aquella mirada entre cortada y llena de aversión-. Aunque él fue el que menos problemas dio. Parece ser un sujeto bastante peculiar.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? –la castaña le miraba curiosa-.

—No estaba interesado en dominar las islas ni nada por el estilo. Él pasó totalmente de ello cuando llegó a mi isla –respondió rápidamente-. Sólo se puso a curiosear y ya.

—Ya veo –suspiró Lynn tras tomar una manzana y darle una gran mordida-. Él es de esa clase de personas que no sienten empatía más que por sí mismos, al menos en la mayor parte de los casos. Si estuvo con Sable seguramente fue por la promesa de toparse con enemigos fuertes. Es alguien complicado sinceramente.

—De modo que todos ustedes están siendo gobernados por Sable –comentaba Zoro con seriedad-.

—Sable llegó al Archipiélago hace más de diez años atrás y desde entonces se nombró a sí mismo como el Rey. Se encargó de destruir cada uno de los puentes que conectaban a todas las islas del archipiélago, rompiendo así mismo la comunicación entre cada una de ellas.

Al final terminó aislando a cada una de éstas.

—¿Acaso no pueden llegar usando un barco? –Nami observaba el semblante lleno de enfado de la chica. Era comprensible, aquel hombre les había arrebatado algo más que la libertad-.

—Sólo tienen permiso unas cuantas embarcaciones de navegar; principalmente las comerciantes. Los viajes para el turismo quedaron completamente vetados –aclaró-. Y gracias a la destrucción de esos puentes las islas lentamente se han ido alejando de su punto de origen, empezando a crecer la distancia entre cada una de ellas.

—¿Alejando? –Nami no era la única sorprendida por ello-. Que yo sepa las islas no deberían movilizarse sobre una masa de agua.

—Jamás dije que las islas se mantuvieran sobre agua.

—¡¿EH?!

—Es difícil para mí explicarles sobre la apariencia y consistencia del mar, así que lo comprenderán cuando lo vean por ustedes mismos.

—Pero si tú vienes de una isla como ésa, ¿cómo fue posible que esa isla estuviera a nuestro alcance? Se supone que ésa es la razón por la que tenemos que conseguir aquel mapa –Usopp habló por todos-.

—Eso es algo que yo puedo explicarles –Kavestli irrumpió en la charla. Guardó silencio un rato más y simplemente prosiguió-. No es novedad que las islas del Archipiélago Shinboku aparezcan "espontáneamente" en el mar sin que nadie sepa nada al respecto. Después de todo, es un fenómeno al que muchos estudiosos denotaron como el "Efecto Quimera". Mismo que apareció justamente hace diez años atrás…

—Concuerda con la llegada y destrucción de cada uno de los puentes…-señalaba Saya-.

—Lo derrotaremos –aquella simple afirmación, llena de confianza y decisión había sido pronunciada por Luffy, por aquel sonriente capitán de goma-.

—No podemos dejar a una dama en apuros, Saya-swan –habló galante Sanji-. Nuestro capitán podrá ser un idiota adicto a la carne, pero siempre cumple lo que promete.

—Así que déjalo en nuestras manos…Shishishishi.

—Ungh…Otra vez esa sensación de muerte…-no sólo Lynn había sentido la amenaza en el aire, producto de aquella mirada hostil por parte de la hermosa Shichibukai hacia la confundida Saya-.

Y fue así como la charla se transformó en el inicio de una prolongada comida.

Una taza de té yacía servida magistralmente frente suyo. Debía de admitir que olía magníficamente en compañía con aquella rebanada de pastel de fresas y chocolate. Frente a ella permanecía su hermano mayor, aguardando a que rompiera el silencio.

—Debes estar realmente impresionada por esto. Es decir, el hombre que amabas ha vuelto…Aunque…

—¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta charla en primer lugar?

—Porque estamos preocupados por ti, Lynn-swan –el otro rubio había tomado asiento al lado de Feng-.

—¿No se supone que esta charla deba tenerla con Nami y las demás? Y no con ustedes y en la cocina.

—Es lo que hay Lynn –sonrió cínicamente Feng-. No olvides que andar con chicos mayores que tú siempre será problemático. Ellos siempre querrán algo más que ir de la mano y un par de besos.

—Escucha a tu hermano, Lynn-swan. Habla con la verdad -¿cómo podía verse ten impresionantemente serio cuando él era uno de los peores pervertidos de todo el barco?-. Hombres como Trafalgar son de cuidado.

—Si estuvieras enamorada de Luffy, está plática jamás sucedería. Vamos, hasta los dejaría dormir en la misma cama sin preocupación alguna.

—No sé si pensar que ustedes ven a Luffy como alguien demasiado ingenuo que es incapaz de sobrepasarse con una chica…o que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que él me vea como mujer –suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que esto no pararía hasta dentro de mucho-.

—A ese idiota lo único que lo hace perder la cabeza es la carne –masculló con molestia el cocinero-.

—Bueno, espero que tengas cuidado con los dos, Lynn –advertía sonrientemente su hermano-.

—¿No es más simple decirme que no quieres que tenga pareja y listo? –le miró con reproche, poniéndole mala cara-.

—Cuando lo pones de ese modo, suena muy feo. Prefiero que digas algo como "no voy a darle mi libertad a nadie".

—Cierto, había olvidado…cómo eras con respecto a esto –se resignó la pobre chica. No sabía qué era peor ahora, si esos dos hombres que le alteraban el juicio o lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser Feng-.

No es como si la pesca no les divirtiera por completo, sino más bien que desde hace más de media hora ninguna de las pescas había dado señales de haber sido mordida por alguno de los escurridizos reyes marinos del lugar. Aunque de momento no había nada mejor que hacer, ya que debían llegar a la siguiente isla para reabastecerse y dirigirse hacia su verdadero destino.

—Ey Luffy.

—¿Qué sucede Ace? –el pequeño mantenía su mirada puesta en el horizonte. Los tres hermanos estaban sentados sobre el casco del Thousand Sunny, pescando tranquilamente-.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar tu alianza con Trafalgar?

—No me digas que…-Sabo simplemente calló y acarició su sien-.

—Hasta que derrotemos a Kaido –contestó sonriente-. ¿Por qué? Torao y tú parecen llevarse muy bien.

—Luffy, en verdad que eres demasiado ingenuo –agregó el rubio-. Vea por donde se vea, ellos jamás van a llevarse bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él quiere quitarme algo que es mío –respondió el otro mirándole de reojo-.

—¿Torao?¿Pero qué fue lo que te quitó? –el moreno simplemente no comprendía de qué estaban hablando sus dos hermanos mayores-.

—Luffy, siento que no tiene sentido alguno que te lo intente explicar siquiera.

—¡Ey Luffy, quieres venir un momento aquí! –gritó Feng a unos metros de distancia-.

—¿Qué sucede? –le era más cómodo estirar su cuello para permitir que su rostro llegara hasta el rubio-.

—Lynn me dijo que te avisara que ya tiene listo lo que le pediste.

—¡Comida! –no esperó más, simplemente salió hecho una bala del lugar hacia la cocina. Nada se interponía entre él y su amada comida-.

—Es muy rápido cuando se trata de eso –susurraba el rubio-.

—¿Cómo has estado, Feng?

—Bastante bien. Sigo en shock por verte aquí, pero es algo que superaré pronto, o eso espero –sonrió de lado, un tanto bromista-. Será un enfrentamiento interesante.

—Pensé que seguirías siendo el hermano celoso y posesivo de siempre. Recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

—Sí, pensaste que era un ex novio de mi hermana y casi me cocinas vivo –ironizó-.

—Ya me disculpé por ello, Feng.

—Lo sé. Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que te espera si te intentas sobrepasar con mi hermana -¿cómo aquel tono tan encantador y aquella dulce sonrisa podían lucir tan aterradores?¿Por qué sintieron por un instante que su vida peligraba?-.

—Ace, te has metido con la mujer equivocada.

—Bueno, sería aburrido si fuera fácil, ¿no? –sonrió campante. No iba a dejarse intimidar por algo tan simple como eso-. Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor, Sabo.

No tenía problema alguno en mostrarle cada una de las instalaciones de aquel amplio y bello barco. Después de todo, ahora serían compañeros de viaje y seguramente compartirían mucho tiempo juntos. Tras algunas largas charlas, unas cuantas bromas y comentarios sobre lo que les deparaba en su futuro viaje, llegaron hasta la última pieza por explorar: el acuario.

—Es bastante tranquilo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aquí se está bastante bien –comentó la castaña mientras admiraba los peces que allí habían-. Luffy está más que feliz de poder estar con todos ustedes nuevamente –sonrió con complacencia-.

—Y no es el único. Yo también lo estoy.

—Todo ha sido demasiado repentino. Son muchas cosas que asimilar…

—Te entiendo totalmente. Especialmente por cómo se quedaron las cosas entre tú y Ace.

—¿Ya te lo contó todo…no es verdad? –la miraba burlona de Sabo lo decía todo-. Justamente lo que me temía…

—¿Es que acaso ya no sientes nada por él? –sí, el chico sabía muy bien que preguntas hacer para desbalancear a la sonrojada chica-.

—Yo no insinué nada…de eso…-¿por qué seguían atormentándole con el tema? No la habían dejado ni unos cuantos minutos en paz con respecto a ello-.

—¿Entonces? –ella no se daba cuenta, pero aquel hermano mayor tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción impregnada en sus labios-.

—Ah, bueno yo…

—Al parecer esa parte de ti no ha cambiado en todos estos años, Lynn.

—A-Ace…-había caído completamente redondita en la trampa de Sabo. Razón por la que ahora se encontraba completamente a solas con el moreno, uno que para su desdicha portaba sus usuales vestimentas, dejando a plena vista no sólo su perfecta musculatura, sino también aquella tenue cicatriz diagonal, residuo de aquella herida que le había cobrado la vida-.

—Sólo quiero que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas…? –sabía de qué iban esos cuestionamientos-.

—Te preguntaría si sigues sintiendo algo por mí, pero está claro que sí –soltó con una frescura y picardía que lograron acelerar el corazón de la castaña. Maldecía lo galante que podía ser ese hombre con tan poco esfuerzo-. De modo que quisiera saber, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Trafalgar?¿Son…pareja? –ese simple término le enfadaba y endurecían su afable mirada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sus celos podían más que su propio orgullo-. ¿Te gusta?¿Lo quieres acaso?¿Estás enamorada de él…?

—Sí…somos pareja. Fue algo que decidimos hace poco –no tenía sentido continuar escondiéndolo. Aunque por momentos se lamentaba de haberlo hecho; la mirada del moreno más que molesta lucía un tanto triste por saber algo como eso-. Claro que me gusta…y si no lo quisiera no hubiera soportado durante este tiempo sus enfadosos caprichos…Y hasta donde yo sé, no me he enamorado de él…

—Voy a serte sincero Lynn, no tolero la idea de que Trafalgar esté siquiera cerca de ti y el pensar que tiene el derecho de besarte…y de ir incluso más allá de eso, me pone completamente mal, por lo que…quiero que termines con él y regreses conmigo…


	3. Capítulo 81

¡Hola gentecita hermosa! Buenas noches :D He decidido aparecerme por aquí tras tener este capítulo y hacerle sus debidas correcciones. Sé que demoro eones, pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto por el mundo de cosas que ya les comenté; así que pido paciencia. Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten y sus cabecitas hagan Boom, por el mundo de información que van a recibir, que igual es la punta del iceberg jejeje. Sin más, tengan un buen inicio de semana y un espléndido comienzo de mes. Matta ne!

Gracias a Portgas D Anne y D. Erika por darle follow a mi historia :D Ustedes sí son sabias y no quieren stresarse entrando a ver si actualice XD

**Capítulo 81.- Contradicciones que hieren**

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a semejantes palabras rápidamente?¿Es que se estaba dando cuenta de la presión que tan simple petición colocaba sobre sus hombros?¿Podía juzgársele? Seguramente no. Posiblemente en una situación parecida ella pediría lo mismo, ¿no?

No podía apartar la mirada del moreno, no podía simplemente ocupar su mente en otra cosa más que en procesar correctamente cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por él. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que la respuesta se le estaba atorando en la garganta. Sabía el motivo de ello y no podía evitar sentirse culpable y miserable al respecto.

—Entiendo tu punto, claro que sí…Después de todo, sigo sintiendo algo por ti y claro que estoy sumamente feliz de que hayas regresado, como no tienes idea...Es decir, es lo que más deseé por mucho tiempo, incluso sabiendo que era imposible…Y ahora te tengo frente a mí sin saber qué pensar o qué sentir, pero…-estaba dando muchas vueltas, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía demasiadas cosas atoradas en la cabeza y en su corazón-.

—Necesito una respuesta.

—Pues es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Ace –se quejó con cierto malhumor-. Sabes que sería cruel que fuera y terminara con él…porque me lo has pedido tú. No sé, si alguien y me hiciera algo como eso, al menos yo…me sentiría fatal. No quiero hacer algo tan…vil…pero tampoco…

—Pero tampoco quieres hacerme sentir mal a mí…Lynn, no puedes hacer a todos felices, no cuando de sentimientos como éstos se tratan.

—Pues entonces simplemente déjenme en paz y asunto arreglado. Nadie sufre y nos ahorramos las peleas –sentenció con impaciencia. Esos temas simplemente le resultaban imposibles. Si todo fuera tan simple como quitarle la vida a alguien, todo le resultaría mejor-.

—Veo que sigues sin poder manejar bien todo esto –suspiró con cierta desesperación-. Comprendo de algún modo u otro…tu punto –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña-. Pero de igual manera…

—¿De igual manera qué, Portgas? –adiós a la sonrisa y alivio de la chica, hola al estrés y a toda esa incomodidad por tener a esos dos hombres dentro de la misma habitación. Jamás pensó que su suerte fuera tan mala como ese día-.

—Ya decía yo que habías demorado en darte cuenta –sonrió con saña al moreno-.

—Veo que tienen muchas cosas que contarse, de modo que yo me marcho de aquí. Creo que mi presencia está de más –su intento de escape había sido completamente inútil. Para su desgracia había terminado entre los dos morenos, sintiendo que el mundo se le iba encima-.

—Creo que no te ha quedado claro que ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar platicando aquí contigo.

—¿Tienes miedo de una simple charla? Si lo único que estábamos haciendo ella y yo, era platicar como siempre lo hacíamos. No creo que exista problema alguno, ¿no es así Lynn?

—Sí, simplemente charlábamos tranquilamente. Nada del otro mundo –respondió ella pasando su mirada del calmado y burlón Hiken al no tan feliz cirujano. Estaba en aprietos y debía salir de allí a toda costa-.

—Comprendo –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, algo estaba tramando y el pecoso lo sabía-.

Sus mejillas se colorearon súbita e intensamente, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo?¿Cómo evitarlo cuando el cirujano se encontraba tan cerca de ella, robándole un afable y prolongado beso? Uno que no habría de frenar en segundos que al pecoso le parecieron una eternidad.

Una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción se plasmó en los labios del cirujano mientras la mirada hostil del pecoso había adquirido tintes de verdadero enfado y celos. Ambos sabían de qué manera provocarse mutuamente; y aquel funesto juego parecía apenas dar inicio.

—B-Bien…Vámonos de aquí –pidió la castaña jalando del brazo del cirujano. Si no se iban de allí seguramente alguien terminaría incendiando el Thousand Sunny-.

—Espera, Trafalgar y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos que tratar antes –agregaba sonriente el ex comandante. Nuevamente estaba recompuesto y dispuesto a demostrarle a su acérrimo rival quién de los dos era el más fuerte-.

—Oh, pareces muy seguro de tus habilidades –aquellas simples palabras fastidiaron aún más al moreno-.

—Ustedes dos, cálmense. No tiene sentido una pelea aquí, van a destruirlo todo. Les recuerdo que viajamos en este barco y sin él nuestra suerte está echada –sí, nadie prestaba atención a las palabras-.

—Él es el que está empezándolo todo –chisteó Ace sin apartar la mirada del cirujano-.

—¿Son niños pequeños o qué? No puedo creer que estemos atorados en algo como esto –suspiró la chica sin saber qué más hacer. Sí, estaba intentando salir de entre aquel par de morenos, sin éxito alguno-.

Al fin pudo tranquilizar un poco su ajetreado corazón. Aunque tampoco podía sentirse del todo aliviada, ya que el cirujano se encontraba allí aún, sentado a un lado de ella, esperando posiblemente respuestas, como el resto del mundo al parecer.

—Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser tu decisión? –las palabras de Trafalgar irrumpieron los pensamientos de la castaña, una que le miró de soslayo de inmediato-.

—No me sorprende que hayas escuchado lo que Ace estaba diciendo…- a este paso no sabía qué era lo que iba a estallar primero, su cabeza o su desbocado corazón-. No es como si hubiera previsto que Ace regresaría de la muerte ni nada parecido, por lo que sigo en shock y no lo he asimilado por completo, pero…si escuchaste todo sabrás que…mantendré mi palabra contigo.

Me odiaría a mí misma si ahora desechara todo por algo como esto…Sé que sabes que todavía guardo sentimientos hacia él…pero también los tengo hacia ti. No me gusta sentirme de este modo, es absurdo, es tonto…Tampoco sé si he tomado la elección correcta, ya que sólo el tiempo me lo dirá…Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor por el momento es que noso…-a alguien parecía no agradarle el parloteo. Se había encargado de sellar sus labios una vez más, probando nuevamente su afable sabor. Estaba en cierto modo complacido con lo que había escuchado pero a la vez estaba algo ansioso por besarla una vez más-.

—Suficiente charla –dictaminó con esa mirada seria y caladora-.

—Pues eras tú el que quería respuestas, ¿no?

—Olvidaba lo mucho que te gusta explayarte en algo que puede ser resumido en unas cuantas palabras.

—Pues discúlpame por dar mis aclaraciones…Ungh…¡¿Qué…Qué haces…?!

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ligeramente en el preciso momento en que los labios del moreno optaron por probar la delicada esencia de su cuello y disfrutarla con una lentitud abrumadora y prácticamente cardiaca. Esos labios eran suaves y al mismo tiempo sabían perfectamente cómo hacer su trabajo, logrando que más de un estremecimiento doblegara a su ser.

¿Pero es que acaso podía hacer algo al respecto? Aunque lo quisiera la situación había cambiado vertiginosamente y ahora su mundo literalmente se había convertido en aquel par de grisáceos ojos, mismos que la observaban con complacencia absoluta; estaba disfrutándolo.

Sus muñecas habían pasado al dominio completo de la mano derecha del moreno, mientras la otra se encargaba astutamente de evitar que el peso completo de su cuerpo cayera sobre la sonrojada y anonadada chica. Mientras sus labios continuaban deleitándose con su alba piel sin intención alguna de detenerse.

—Law, deberías…-no pudo decir más, nuevamente fue silenciada por él. No planeaba dejarle expresar sus quejas, no ahora cuando al fin había conseguido estar a solas con ella-.

—Tienes la fuerza suficiente para apartarme de ti sin problema alguno –masculló con una sonrisa burlona, tan familiar para ella. Él estaba jugando con ella y lo peor es que se lo estaba permitiendo-.

—¡I-Idiota…! –exclamó tan bajamente que era difícil calificarlo del todo como un pleno insulto-.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso –sentenció con esa mirada pícara y llena de autosuficiencia. Odiaba que él fuera un maldito experto con las mujeres-.

Había olvidado el número de veces que había perdido el aliento por alguno de sus largos y pasionales besos. Y a la vez le resultaba imposible quitarse aquella sensación que le recorría el cuerpo entero cuando el moreno liberaba sus muñecas para acariciar sin descaro alguno sus delgadas piernas. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella que podía experimentar su peso sin ningún problema.

—Luces nerviosa –bromeó con cierta frescura. Le complacía ser la causa de ello-.

—Y tú como siempre…demasiado calmado…-le sostuvo la mirada un rato más y después simplemente terminó mirando hacia su muñeca izquierda-.

—No es mi culpa que te exaltes por algo tan simple.

—Esto no me parece muy simple que digamos, ¿sabes? –le espetó-. Sólo espero que no vaya a quedar ninguna marca –si algo odiaba de su piel, era el hecho de que podía ser marcada con suma facilidad-.

—De manera que estás preocupada de que alguien vea que dejé marcas en ti, ¿es eso? –inquirió en un tono que no sabía cómo interpretar, si como molestia o reproche-.

—Sabes las explicaciones que me pedirían. Lo digo más por mi propia comodidad que otra cosa…Estás haciendo todo esto para fastidiarlo, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es –contestó sin inmutarse un poco-. Pero también lo hago porque me place, ¿hay algo de malo en que te desee de este modo?

—¡T-Ton…Tonto! –jamás sintió que su rostro pudiera arder tanto como en ese momento. ¿Es que no conocía la palabra delicadeza? Él y su maldito descaro-.

—Lo de las marcas pueden arreglarse. Siempre hay lugares que nadie puede ver –soltó con un tono de broma poco confiable-.

Era en ese justo momento en que empezaba a odiar no sólo su momento de sinceridad, sino también el llevar puesta aquella blusa de botones.

Ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento su preciada prenda había sido totalmente desabrochada. Lo único de lo que era consciente ahora era de aquel juguetón dedo índice recorriendo con maestría no solamente la zona donde sus clavículas se encontraban, sino también un poco más abajo, justo antes de acercarse demasiado al sugestivo escote de la castaña.

Ahora entendía a la perfección sus palabras. Empezaba a visualizar la zona a la que se refería. Y aunque estaba claro que esa área no era fácilmente visible, tampoco se sentía completamente calmada con la decisión que él había tomado.

El simple contacto de sus labios sobre sus clavículas, sobre aquella área tan sensible y el tibio aliento del moreno no estaban ayudando a mantener la escasa cordura que amenazaba con salir corriendo de aquella habitación, permitiéndole al cirujano continuar con su peligroso juego de caricias y besos.

No obstante, se encargó de atrapar los curiosos labios del moreno entre los suyos, manteniéndolos así por más tiempo del necesario.

—No creo que esto sea correcto…Al menos no del momento –indicaba seriamente ella tras sentarse de golpe e intentar aplacar un poco su respiración. Todavía podía sentir los labios del moreno erizándole la piel-…No quiero hacer esto por mera pasión o instinto…-expresó mirando completamente al piso. Sabía que no toleraría de momento la mirada del cirujano-. Sé que no piensas lo mismo que yo, pero es mi decisión y espero que la respetes un poco –inquirió viéndole de soslayo. Lucía tranquilo, pero claro, las apariencias siempre son engañosas-.

—Tú sabes cómo hacer que un hombre pierda todas las ganas de querer hacer algo –comentó con mofa. De alguna manera le hacía gracia que su intento hubiera sido bloqueado por la chica-. Tampoco es como si no pudiera controlarme.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Te remarco que no viajamos solos –señalaba mientras abotonaba su blusa y ordenaba un poco su cabello-.

—Eso sólo hace que todo sea mucho más emocionante. Es como si me incentivaras a hacerlo –expresó con esa amplia sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios, al tiempo que la miraba detenidamente. Estaba más roja que un condenado tomate-.

—Capitán, lamento interrumpir su flirteo, pero quizás sea de su interés ver lo que está ocurriendo en este preciso momento en la Isla Menulis.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Ruzgar? –el recién llegado poseía un semblante de lo más serio. Algo estaba ocurriendo realmente-.

En el instante en que sus miradas se postraron a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, empezaron a comprender la razón que había orillado a ese chico a interrumpirles y mirarles de forma tan seria. Aquello era algo que no habían visto venir.

¿Cómo es que alguien podría imaginarse que en medio de aquel mar podría hallarse aquella enorme plataforma? Aquella que parecía haber sido creada con un único fin: el de sostener esa enorme pantalla para que aquel den den mushi pudiera mostrar aquel vídeo que seguramente estaba siendo transmitido en diferentes partes del amplio Nuevo Mundo en vivo y en directo.

—Debes estar bromeando…-soltó Lynn tras acercarse a su tripulación. Todos poseían el mismo semblante de estupefacción-.

—Es un maldito astuto –masculló con seriedad Sanji mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo-. Lo ha planeado estupendamente bien, que aterra.

—La ciudad prácticamente…no es más que escombros…-expresó Nami sorprendida y aterrada-.

—No podemos hacer nada más que observar –habló Zoro secamente-.

La luna seguramente se escondía ante el miedo y descontrol que se vivía en aquel mundo de abajo, tan lejano y al mismo tiempo sumamente ruidoso. Nadie prestaba atención a que el cielo había perdido sus cálidos colores anaranjados, nadie se daba cuenta que aquella contienda empezaba a expandirse más allá del puerto, más allá de donde aquel mundo de autoridad luchaba por imponerse y sobrevivir.

Su área de combate se había transformado en un verdadero escenario campal, donde la destructiva lava había destrozado no sólo el impecable tapizado del suelo, sino sus propios cimientos. Se apreciaba la tierra vida siendo calentada por la temible habilidad de aquel poderoso hombre.

Podían escucharse esos estruendosos y potentes choques, esos funestos impactos que hacían a ambos retroceder y replantearse la situación. Esos mismos que encendían aquella descontrolada llama de fascinación en el sonriente y prepotente pelirrojo. No había nada más que adorara que pelear y probarse a sí mismo que sus habilidades estaban por encima de su adversario.

—Te veo un poco…acalorado y agitado, Akainu –comentó con frescura Sable mirando detenidamente a su enemigo. Varios metros les separaban de un nuevo choque de fuerzas-.

—Debo darte crédito por lo bien elaborado de tu plan –chasqueó furioso apretando ambos puños con una fuerza descomunal que los hacía temblar de forma inconsistente. Ese hombre estaba haciéndole perder los estribos con su sola fastidiosa personalidad-.

—Agradezco enormemente que estés tan ciego con tu término de justicia y esa obsesión insana hacia Monkey D. Luffy. Eso ayudó a condenarse a ti y a toda tu gente –informó quitado de la pena-. Porque estoy seguro que no era tu intención venir por mí.

—Sólo eran meros rumores los que se manejaban. No tenía por qué darle demasiada importancia.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, seguramente yo estaría tras unos bonitos barrotes en Impel Dawn, aguardando por el día en que cortaran mi cabeza. Mi ejecución seguramente hubiera sido algo bastante privado. Me lamento no haber podido estar hace dos años por aquí e irte a dar una cálida visita cuando ocurrió todo aquello en Marine Ford. Igual me contaron el gran papel que jugaste allí, Sakazuki.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes dejando que esos dos continúen con vida?¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?

—Ya lo dije, pero nadie parece tomarse en serio mis declaraciones –sonó ofendido, como si todos pensaran que fuera un vil mentiroso-. Yo lo único que quiero es traerles el verdadero Paraíso a cada uno de ustedes…Quiero que sus deseos más profundos se hagan realidad…¿Acaso es algo malo eso? –aquel tono tan irritante, aquella mirada tan cargada de una fingida inocencia y esa actitud de aparente samaritano, sencillamente estaban haciéndole desear matarlo allí mismo, sin condolencia y llevarse su cabeza como un verdadero trofeo-.

—Un maldito enfermo como tú no va a lograr sus ansiados planes, Sable.

—Tú no eres la persona adecuada para decir algo como eso, Akainu. Aunque es hasta cierto punto lamentable que estés del lado de los chicos buenos, sabiendo que tienes una mentalidad muy parecida a la mía –aquella sencilla insinuación había logrado que el Almirante lanzara nuevamente un rápido y poderoso ataque, uno que no le quedó más remedio al pelirrojo que evadir-. ¿Te has preguntado cómo es que supe que estarías aquí, en el día y hora justas?

—Una maldita rata soplona –dictaminó fríamente-.

—Es algo más que una mera rata soplona, estimado Akainu. Pero esos son detalles insignificantes que no merecen la pena ser pronunciados aquí, cuando nos están viendo tanto en el Nuevo Mundo, como en el Grand Line y en todos los Blues. Nuestra pelea es un espectáculo que tendrá animados a todos hasta que el momento correcto llegue.

Aquella sonrisa no podría ser mucha más amplia. Sencillamente se encontraba extasiado ante lo que estaba contemplando. Estaba feliz, estaba complacido y al mismo tiempo ansiaba formar parte de todo aquel revuelo, como si esa sangre de pirata que le recorría ansiara un poco de acción y diversión nocturna.

No obstante, era un capricho que tendría que esperar. Por el momento se limitaría a observar a través del enorme monitor que predominaba en aquella habitación, junto con su ancho sillón blanco de piel.

—¿Está seguro de no querer formar parte de la diversión, Joven Amo? –cuestionó con curiosidad aquel enorme y ancho hombre conocido como Trevor-.

—Bueno, no pensé que las cosas fueran a tornarse tan divertidas como lo han hecho –sonrió el moreno tan campantemente como le era posible-. Además, Sable se está llevando la mejor parte de todo.

—Asesinar al Almirante de Flota desatará funestas consecuencias en el mundo –estipulaba aquella mujer de enorme rostro y papada-.

—Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte, Jora –añadía Buffalo-.

—Sin nadie que funja como una figura de autoridad y justicia, las personas pronto caerán en una ola de caos y desconfianza. Los pocos marines valientes que se queden a luchar serán incapaces de sostener batalla contra todos los piratas que intenten hacerse de las islas.

Cada uno de los Yonko aprovechará este momento para expandir su territorio, cayendo indudablemente en combates peligrosos y largos. El mar y todo se volverá una guerra interminable, donde sólo los más fuertes lograrán alzarse.

—¿Por qué ha aceptado aliarse con un personaje como él, Joven Amo si es uno de ellos? –cuestionó Gladius, luciendo extrañamente serio y pensativo-.

—Porque lo que está a punto de desatar será sumamente divertido y quiero estar al pie de cañón cuando eso ocurra y nadie sea capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Además, ese es un asunto que podremos arreglar después –expresó con satisfacción, sin despegar su atención del monitor-.

No todos observaban aquella situación con buenos ojos. Sabían que el resultado de aquella batalla marcaría el rumbo de todo, tanto de piratas, como de civiles y marinos. Era curioso que parte del futuro de todos estuviera en manos del resultado de aquel encarnizado enfrentamiento.

Nadie pronunciaba absolutamente ni la más mínima palabra, ya que todos observaban con una seriedad abrumadora lo que en esa desdichada isla se estaba suscitando.

—Ese hombre verdaderamente es un maniático. Mira hasta donde ha llevado las cosas –comentaba Benn Beckman con la mirada puesta totalmente en aquella austera tela de proyección-.

—Jamás dudé de su capacidad y mentalidad, pero no creí que lo haría tan rápido. Está haciendo temblar a todo el mundo tan descaradamente –la mirada de Shanks no podría lucir mucho más severa que en ese preciso momento-.

—Shanks-san, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con su isla…Intenté defenderla, pero al final todo se salió de control. Aunque fue gracias a ellos que la gente logró sobrevivir –decía con pena e impotencia Sweety Boy-.

—Despreocúpate por ello. Ahora tenemos un problema mucho más grande en manos.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer capitán? –cuestionó el rubio Lucky Roo-. ¿Todavía vamos a intentar persuadir al resto de los Yonko?

—Seguramente la idea que cruce en sus mentes en este momento sea unírsele a Sable…o intentar derrotarlo de forma individual –comentó pensativo Yassop-.

—Por ahora la guerra entre Kurohige y Kaido continúa, sin embargo, tras esto estoy seguro que dejarán sus diferencias a un lado y arremeterán contra Sable y los suyos –habló aquel pelirrojo conocido como Rockstar-.

—Sable debe de tener muchos aliados o un buen as bajo la manga para hacerse enemigo de los piratas más fuertes que hay en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Tiene ambas cosas, Shanks-san.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sweety Boy? –deseaba saber Benn. Ya se había encargado de encender otro cigarrillo-.

—Sable cuenta con muchos aliados, mismos que se unieron a él durante estos años en los que él estuvo ausente. Y esto gracias a Ezio, quien ha sido la persona que ha movido tanto sus influencias como poderío para brindarle a Sable todo lo que necesitaba para su regreso.

Y sobre el as, lo tienen, aunque es algo sumamente peligroso y que no todos han logrado dominar.

—Explícate mejor –pidió el pelirrojo Shanks-.

—Dudo que ustedes se hayan enterado de su existencia, ya que circulan prácticamente en el Bajo Mundo. Pero éstos son los posibles problemas que todos enfrentaremos y que son un punto de apoyo importante para Sable.

Ante sus ojos no había más que un pequeño e insignificante frasco cilíndrico, con una tapa triangular completamente de cristal. Pero toda esa coraza carecía de importancia cuando se admiraba su contenido. Ese líquido anaranjado, fosforescente y hermoso encerraba posiblemente una terrible verdad tras de sí.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? –lanzó de inmediato Yassop-.

—Son conocidos por todos como SP-2 y son un tipo bastante especial de drogas.

—¿Qué las hace tan especiales? –interrogaba el capitán-.

—Que son capaces de proporcionarle a las personas que las consuman habilidades impresionantes y no estoy refiriéndome a la fuerza bruta o agudeza de los sentidos.

—Específica más –habló Benn-.

—Estas drogas son capaces de ofrecerles a sus dueños la habilidad de cualquier Akuma no Mi existente.


End file.
